degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:LIGHTSfan/Chyler-Chapter 3
Chapter 3 Ms. Dawes said some shit then the bell rang. It was lunch time. Chey found Lindsey and they sat together. "So, who are you teachers?" Lindsey asked her. "Well first I have Ms. Ho, then Ms. Dawes, then after lunch I have Coach Black Guy. Then I have some other teachers." Chey said, taking out a giant stick of salami from her backpack and eating it. "OMG I HAVE THE SAME TEACHERS!" Lindsey yelled cheerfully. Chey leaned back and chomped on her salami, but out of the corner of her eye, she noticed another Asian who was eating a bowl of white rice alone at a table. "Oh and guess what? Queen Le Tifa goes to our school! How cool is that?!" Lindsey excitedly said. " That's...cool. Listen, I'm gonna go talk to that girl." Chey said, getting up and putting the rest of her salami stick in her backpack. Chey pulled up a chair next to the girl and said, "Hey! I'm Chey! What's your name?" She asked. The girl didn't seem to notice since she had her headphones in. Chey waved her hand in front of the girls face and the girl quickly jumped back into reality. "Oh, sorry. I was listening to Short Stack. They're awesome! Have you ever heard of them?" She said. "Uh, no. But, I'm Chey. What's your name?" Chey asked, a little surprised at the girl's Australian accent. "Wendy." She smiled a little before taking a bite of her white rice. "Hm, you seem to like white rice...." Chey stated awkwardly, trying to have a conversation. "Oh yeah I do! Any Asian who doesn't like rice is a disgrace! That's why I have AT LEAST one bowl every day." Wendy said quite proudly. Chey couldn't help but laugh, and Wendy laughed along. They started to have a full conversation as if they've known each other for ages. The time flew by quickly and lunch ended. "So, do you have Ms. Dawes after this?" Wendy asked. "Ugh, no. I have Coach Black Guy. But, maybe we can hang out after school?" Chey asked. "Sure! I'll see you around!" She waved goodbye and went on to her class. Chey did the same thing. After Coach Black Guy, Chey had some other teachers that aren't shown since Degrassi can't afford any other actors. Chey waited outside for Lindsey so they could walk home together and she noticed Tyler walking out of the building. Tyler saw Chey and tried to avoid eye contact. But of course she had to walk up to him being all sexeh and shit. "Tyler, I was just wondering if you could give us a chance. There's no harm in one date, and it could be pretty fun. You never know." She said rather convincingly. "UGH! FINE! If I go on one fucking date with you, will you leave me alone?" He said, sounding very irritable. Chey's eyes gleamed with happiness. "So, The Dot? Like now?" She asked. "Sure..." Tyler said, not making any eye contact with her. "Okay! Lets go!" Chey yelled, grabbing Tyler by the arm and dragging him to The Dot. Just before Chey was about to walk off school grounds, Lindsey ran up to her and started cock blocking. "Chey! I thought we were going to walk home together!" She cried. "Uh, sorry. Bros before hoes." Chey shrugged her off and continued their journey to The Dot. Tyler groaned. Saying yes was probably a huge mistake, but he continued anyways. This girl seemed nice, but Tyler was a playa-playa and he couldn't just commit to one girl only. The ladehs couldn't get enough of his dick and it just wouldn't be for to only save it for ONE vagina. It would actually be quite selfish. So he had to give a taste to all the bitches at Degrassi. Finally, they were at The Dot, which seemed to be conveniently close to Degrassi. Chey grabbed Tyler and set him down into a chair. "Hey! I'm Fitz! And I will be your server today! Have you heard about the word of God yet? Because-" Chey cut him off and said "I'll have a water and whatever they serve here." She said. "I'll have the same thing I guess" Tyler added. "Coming right up!" Fitz said, taking the two menus off the table and replacing them with two pocket bibles. "Just a special gift from me! You can thank me later!" Fitz said before skipping off to put in the order. "So, um, what do you do for fun?" Chey asked curiously. "Sex" Tyler replied casually. "Oh my!" She exclaimed, then slightly giggled. Tyler noticed that she had a pretty cute laugh, then he noticed how pretty she looked in the lighting here. Suddenly, he started to tingle. ''Oh no...I can't be having hard feelings for her! ''But he was. "Are you okay?" Chey asked. "Uh...yeah." Tyler replied, crossing his legs to hide the raging boner in his pants. He couldn't have picked a worse day to wear baggy shorts. They started to have a small conversation before Fitz came back with the order. "Here you go! By the way, I would suggest reading Luke 3:13. It's one of my favorites!" He said. Chey gave him a polite smile but Tyler sneered. After they both finished their food, Fitz came back with the check. Chey was about to take it but Tyler quickly grabbed it out of her hand. "I got it." He said, slapping the money onto the table. "Thanks...very...chivalrous." Chey said. Tyler gave her a half-smirk and Chey's heart turned into mush. No girl can resist a half smile. After the check was taken, they both exited the place. "I had a good time!" Chey said. "Yeah. I guess I did too." He replied, looking down at the floor. "Um, so I guess I'll see you around?" She asked. "I guess you will." Tyler said, turning away to walk home. Chey walked away cooly until she knew she was out of hearing range from him. Then, she let out a scream of joy. Chey knew he wanted her vagina. She just knew it. Now she could start booking the wedding date and naming the children. What would her mother say? Oh, well! It was true love! And she knew that for a fact. She never had any harder feelings for a guy than she did for Tyler. Category:Blog posts